


Follow me into the dark

by too_much_to_remember



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, M/M, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_much_to_remember/pseuds/too_much_to_remember
Summary: Detective Choi San is bored.He cannot complain, he has loving boyfriend Wooyoung and can always count on his best friend Mingi. But his work keeps him at low spirits. Every day seems the same, useless documentation related work and helping old ladies find lost purses.It is not what he imagined. Not what he was dreaming of while attending Police Academy and becoming Detective.When some madman known as The Fox gets caught while trying to steal Alice Gem from National Museum, San feels disappointment that the only interesting case is going to be easily closed.But is it really this simple?
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"Earth to Detective Choi San!" deep, friendly voice called him from another side of cheap cantine desk that was pathetic excuse of kitchen furniture on police office station. 

He didn't know why he even bothered sitting down in there, as his work for last 4 months was nothing else than sitting and searching for case good enough to investigate. His giant friend was looking at him expectantly, waiting for some sort of confirmation to continue his story. His eyes were shining like those of a child brought to candy shop, so San hoped this time it won’t be useless gossip about how many girls came to "report crime" just to see Private Park Seonghwa today.

"Yeah, I was listening, Mings. What is this incredible news you wanted to share that it could not wait until tomorrow?" San yawned and tried to focus on almost empty takeout coffee cup, taking few last sips and flexing muscles of his thin arms. He might need to do more exercises to not turn into statue soon cause of staying so many hours in one position in this dusty place.

The noise behind stained windows brought lively athmosphere of Las Vegas afternoon inside kitchen, last rays of sun that was hiding behind horizon were warming their cheeks through windows. 

"It’s about 'this' case! They caught him! They caught The Fox!" Mingi couldn't stop blabbering when he was excited, San decided he would just let him be.They knew each other since Police Academy, glued by the hip through all of it - even though he never thought of himself as someone who can accomplish "having a friend" achievement in his life. Mingi never expected of him more than he really was and they enjoyed their companionship through good and bad times, creating recognizable detective-policeman duo in their workplace. 

San's thoughts came back straight to the point and made him feeling even more disappointed. He was not assigned for the only case that was somehow interesting and could make him feel needed as detective again. San sighed.

"What is so good about The Fox being caught, now we don’t have anything to do. I feel like I might die of boredom if this continues, Mingi."

The cryptonim of case was known as 'Alice Game' cause of connection to Alice Gem, precious necklace of queen living in ancient times. San didn't really care about the story of gem - much more important was its worth, which was about 20 millions of dollars.

And who was crazy enough to try stealing it at full of sunshine bright morning, when all the guards were on positions and CCTV turned on, leaving big red sign on the wall with his nickname. This guy was either stupid or insane.

San felt a bit disappointed at The Fox. In the beginning he was believing that person standing behind this ridiculous plan was someone skilled and smart enough to keep hidden for a while, so he could catch up to the case and have his part in solving it. 

He was craving some good case, some action. He wanted to feel adrenaline rush in his blood and and gears working on highest possible speed in his brain. Every day as soon as his working hours were finished, he closed file with boring cases assigned to him by his boss and started his own investigation, but right now that the culprit was caught it all seemed meaningless.

The Fox was just some naive kid, San assumed and started thinking about how much more he can be late for dinner so Wooyoung won't kill him right away.

"Are you not curious at all why he did it? Boss assumed the case is closed, but from what I heard, this guy is up to something more. All of this went suspiciously too well." Mingi stated, playing with his orange curles and looking through the window, as if he wanted to make him interested in case. He knew San too damn well. Mingi was simple guy, but his intuition was what brought him so far in this profession and San trusted it, being all ears now. "Also, Seonghwa-hyung was delegated to have eye on him and seems on his wit's end. I wouldn’t ever think someone can break his pokerface made of stone. Can you imagine?" Mingi continued his flow of words, while his excitement got much lower causing turn into policeman thoughtful mode.

"Sooo... I thought you would be happy to see him, so I talked to Seonghwa-hyung and he made me small favor of letting you in his cell. But if you don’t want to-"

San crashed empty coffee cup that was in his hands loudly and looked seriously at his friend. "I will take it. Thanks, Mingi."

"Are you sure? I thought you didn’t want this case anymore." Mingi teased like a kid, goofy smile appearing on his face.

In the same moment San spotted blond hair with pink highlights as certain someone entered the kitchen to boil some water for tea. Bingo.

San's lips widened in sly smile as took theatrically deep breath and started announcing too loudly so everyone in the room could hear him “Actually I wish you could find yourself someone to date as effectively as finding those infopfhs-" He tried to finish his sentence, but Mingi’s hand was already on his mouth, panic in his eyes as he looked in direction of kettle and his user.

"Are you crazy, what if Yunho could hear you?" he whisper-shouted at San, second later taking away hand from his friend's lips.

"Maybe then you wouldn’t be such a coward about this and finally asked to drink coffee with him instead of me. I can't be there for you all the time, you big baby."

"You promised me I would finally meet Wooyoung, how much longer am I supposed to wait?" Mingi changed topic and looked down, face a bit red in embarrassment.

Mingi was right, San and Woo got together around one year ago. He had many chances to arrange a meeting for his boyfriend and best friend, but... he was unsure. Wooyoung was struggling with his dance classes more than ever this half year, working part time to get any money for living, arriving home in late evening. San worried, he didn’t want to push and stress him even more, especially cause Wooyoung seemed a bit shy with strangers.

It could wait, Mingi would understand.

"We can meet as four when you finally get from Yunho something more than bandage for your non-existing bruises." San chuckled, teasing his friend some more before standing up and throwing all the trashes from their table to the trashcan nearby. The beauty of takeout coffee - no need to clean the dishes.

"Shhhhh, God, I hate you sometimes." Mingi punched San lightly in the arm, following him outside of kitchen while taking last quick look in Yunho's direction. 

He was so gone.

"I love you too, Mings. Now, let's get going. When can I see our little fox?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The melody for Fox Song from this chapter in my head sounds like ATEEZ cover of Black Cat Nero but in lullaby version. Hope it helps~

San was walking through their Police Office station right next to Mingi's side, his best friend explaining every information he heard from Private Park Seonghwa about the prisoner. 

San never met in person their local Mr. Perfect, but after second thought he had enough stories told everyday by Mingi to know what kind of person Seonghwa was. It was their frequent behaviour, just exchanging looks and going back to whatever they were doing and San really appreciated it. His feelings were totally neutral towards the other guy, but this little bit of kindness he showed by letting them in to talk with The Fox moved Seonghwa on his like-o-meter few steps higher. And on San's list it was really a big deal.

After they left kitchen, Mingi sent message to his hyung and got permission to visit immediately so they went straight for the lowest floors. He could feel his working suit got already sticky from sweat, the afternoon sun giving them no mercy. They turned right and entered old staircase, which led to most secured prison cells underground.

"Were you even listening to me all this time?" whined Mingi, not getting any sign of interest from San and moving down the stairs. "I bet something here is not right".

San didn't know why he still wanted to dig around this case, everything seemed solved and closed. Alice Gem was safe, crazy thief was caught. He kept listening to Mingi's bad feeling and even while he trusted policeman's intuition which often led them to solving cases - he still couldn't understand. Why did he even come here? Why were his bones telling him something was off too?

He was getting more curious.

"Unknown name and age, male. He was found in monitoring room, sitting in the chair and observing on cameras as guards were running around trying to find him. He gave up without resistance." 

San recited, cleaning his round glasses with handkerchief when he heard some noise. Actually it was not loud, rather soft melody, vibrating like echo jumping by thick walls of prison corridor.

It sounded like some lullaby hummed by parent before kissing their child goodnight.

As they were walking closer, he could see tall figure, sitting on the chair right by the cell door about twenty meters away from them.

They kept walking through corridor when something came across to him as voice started to get louder and clearer with every step forward. He could see Mingi bringing his hand up, waving at his hyung and opening mouth probably to shout some loud greetings, but San's hand automatically was silencing him.

He stopped in his tracks and tried to listen, staring at floor.

A gentle voice was repeatedly singing the same part of lullaby. He could hear clearly now all the crack and creaks as the song was performed in dark underground. Suddenly he got extremely cold, like ice was running through his veins instead of blood. He didn't feel like it was hot sunny afternoon few meters above them anymore.

From the end of shady corridor, he could see pair of golden eyes shining while their owner was continuing the performance.

" _Little fox by the road is not lonely when alone,  
behind wise eyes, behind pretty fur,  
there is set of sharpened claws,  
if you try to make a harm, fox will tear your throat out._"

He looked at Mingi, whose mouth were trembling slightly. San knew.

No matter how tall and wide he was, Song Mingi was big baby inside and San could feel his friend's stress levels going up to the ceiling level. What a funny thing, he was a great policeman, not afraid of shooting guns and chasing criminals through crowdy Las Vegas streets, but when it comes to scary stories and horror films, he was helplessly shaking jelly mass.

"Are you alright, buddy?" San slowly took his hand away, trying to calculate every move as he felt pair of eyes still watching him in the darkness. Mingi did not response, still staring in front of him like deer caught in headlights. "How about you wait for me upstairs? I can manage it in here just fine, I would say 'hi' to Seonghwa from you." 

San continued his monologue as he turned his giant friend around and started pushing his back in opposite direction. Mingi did not resist, going politely like a good kid he was and San didn't dare moving an inch until he heard heavy steps on staircase and doors getting closed by Mingi.

Well, that was a bit disturbing. He felt his heart beating faster in excitement as he took a step to close the distanse and soon he was standing right on front of cell door, by deflated prison guard's figure.

"Private Park Seonghwa" he nodded his head in welcoming gesture, feeling the stare of curious eyes not leaving him for even a second, lullaby still hearable between silent walls of underground corridors. "Thank you for this chance."

"Detective." Seonghwa's calm voice answered and after a second he was already standing up and walking in exit door's direction. If San didn't know anything about this man, he would think he was running away as politely as possible. "I shall leave you two alone. I could use a break from this madman for a few minutes. Be careful."

That was when the third voice stopped in his humming and finally speaked up.

"Come back fast, Seonghwa, I will miss you~" he complained in cute voice. If San could guess the scene, that would be child-mom conversation before departing on first day of kindergarten. 

"Oh, shut the fuck up" barked Seonghwa under his teeth as he was hurriedly walking away and soon they could hear the doors bang upstairs.

San never thought he heard of Park Seonghwa behaving this way. He was known as Prince Perfect and biggest gentleman of their Police Station. What was actually happening there?

He finally concentrated his sight on man in front of him. Sitting on the wooden stool right on front of cell bars, young man was smiling at him, his eyes shining with curiosity. From this close it could be seen that his pupils were truely glittering in golden color under thick eyebrows with one cut on left side. His ears were decorated with golden piercings here and there, bleached to red hair were longer in the back and short in the front, giving off bizarre vibe.

"Hello, who are you?" started the young man, his voice resembling more of an innocent child who got a detention than adult accused of commiting a crime. "Seonghwa was a bit mean while ago. But you look like a good person. Do you want to be my friend?" He smiled carelessly and stood up, starting to play with his fingers, flexing them on all sides. That's when San recognized, that this kid could be few centimeters shorter than him.

San was considering his options, as he saw the other humming cheerfully. His look ran over the cell the kid was sitting in. 

Dirty dripping wet walls, no windows, one small matress instead of bed and toilet inside. Some thrashes like pieces of paper, book, food leftovers. He felt uncomfortable looking at cockroache walking through crate.

How long was this kid in there, to be in such high spirits? If he was caught as normal civil citizen, that would leave him crying or at least stressed, but this one seemed like he was enjoying his stay in there.

Kids there days. Maybe he thinks it's some game they are playing. If so, San will gladly join in.

"Sure. I'm working here as detective, my name is Choi San." He nodded his head politely and smiled just a bit to seem friendly. "What is yours?"

Something died in the happy eyes of kid, as his head fell down. After a moment he whispered out.

"I can't tell you. He gets mad, when our secrets are out." He looked scared and unsure, biting his bottom lip and thinking deeply.

"Who is 'he'?" San continued, guessing he was right from the beginning. This kid who stood there silently probably was just a pawn, unable to do any harm. Now all San needed was name of the person who rent this poor boy for theft or used him as a scapegoat.

"Come on, I am good person as you said. You can trust me. Tell me, what is his name?" San tried to be as convincing as he possibly could after all courses on negotating in critical situations that he took at Police Academy.

The kid wavered for a bit.

"Hong-hyung" replied weak voice and San was glad he was all ears or he would miss it.

This silly kid, telling him the name of his boss instead of his own. It gave San more information than he really expected before coming here. Now, he could trick him a bit, make this redhead teen talk more. San was grateful he got the naive one.

"Where can I find this hyung of yours?" pushed a bit more San, certain of his win. Just few more names, addressed and reasons and he could silence thos red alarm signs flashing in his head.

"Actually" Kid scratched his head cutely, like he was thinking really hard about something. "It's a secret. Can I trust you?"

"Sure you can, I promise I won't hurt your hyung" San was already a master in saying white lies. Sure, he won't do any harm to the guy who is responsible. But Mingi as policeman still could.

Squinted golden eyes sized him up for a while.

"Come here" He answered in this squicky voice, bending down in his direction and showing San to do the same, swaying his finger forward communicating San to move his ear closer. 

This kid wanted to _literally_ whisper it in his ear, cause it was a secret.

San obediently put his ear right next to kid's mouth, only bar and 10 centimeters of air separating them from each other.

"Do you wanna know where Hong-hyung is?"

San nodded.

The corridor fell silent, as he waited for answer.

Until he didn't hear deep manly voice, whispering straight into his ear by lips twisted in mad smile.

" _I am here._ "

San felt gooseboomps appear on his neck and he quickly turned in direction of the sound.

Standing in front of him was no longer this sweet, silly boy. His smile was not cheerful anymore and eyebrows furrowed as he gazed from half opened eyelids in San's direction.

The only thing that was the same about those golden eyes, was curiosity. Only that now it was mixed with madness.

His back straightened, flexing muscles - it was obvious for San now, that despite tiny posture, this man was very dangerous one.

"Who the hell are you actually?"

Man's lips burst in evil smile showing his sharp teeth and his eyes flashed like those of predator that tracked his new prey.

"It's my pleasure, Detective." He bowed in sick sense of humor. "My name is Hong. You already met Joong, which makes this introduction much easier haha." He giggled, making San even more uncomfortable. He spread his arms widely like actor waiting for ovation as curtains fall.

"We are known as Fox, but you can call us Hongjoong."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you are ready for some unusual story about detective San.  
> English is not my first language, so it may be rough around the edges, sorry about that.


End file.
